


The Creature (Flash Fiction)

by SarahLannister



Category: Flash Fiction - Fandom, HP Lovecraft- inspired, No Fandom, freeform - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, Freeform, Inspired by H. P. Lovecraft, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Sea Monsters, Tentacle Monsters, feelings of dread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLannister/pseuds/SarahLannister
Summary: A old man in a boat sits. And waits...Written for a creative writing exercise all the way back in 2015 when I was on a Lovecraft kick. Enjoy!
Relationships: None
Kudos: 4





	The Creature (Flash Fiction)

He listened again: perfectly silent.

He felt that he was alone.

Yet Hershel knew better- the battle had been long and ardourous and the infernal creature had given a bloody good fight before it seemingly succumbed to the stab of his harpoon.

Hershel stared at the weapon in his hand, breathing hard.

The barb at the end of it had pierced the fleshy tendril of the beast, gouging out a sizable chunk of muscle and sinew.

The remnants were covered in a thick green tar-like substance and Lord above, the smell was foul.

Hershel sat back on the edge of the stricken little boat, his hands shaking as he lowered his weapon and stared into the blackened depths.

The sea was calm now but the stillness made him nervous.

Somewhere, deep beneath the waves, the monster lay waiting...


End file.
